Fiction & Fact
by Let's Call Her The Tarryn
Summary: Stiles goes from spine-tingling dream to mind-blowing reality. [Pure Sterek smut]


Okay guys, not only is this my first Teen Wolf/Sterek fic, it's also my very first smutty fic. I didn't mean to write it. I just logged onto 750words to do my daily entry and somehow ended up with this. There is no real plot or point; it's just pure smut. Lots of description and it's probably REALLY generic. But I still hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I'm hoping Jeff Davis ships Dylan O'Brien, Tyler Hoechlin and Daniel Sharman to me for Christmas.

* * *

Stiles groaned quietly. He knew he was sleeping, was aware of his dream-state, even as he stood there. And where he stood was in the bathroom. But not just in any bathroom – no, he was in the ramshackle, crumbling bathroom of the Hale house.

It wasn't because there was perfectly functioning plumbing in a burned down house that tipped him off to being unconscious. Rather, it was the lean, chiseled form that stood beneath the rushing water in front of him. Droplets of water sped off smooth, tan skin which was normally so pale. But here and now it was lush with sunned coloring, making Derek look exotic and even sexier than usual. Stiles had no idea that this was even possible, but apparently it was. His eyes trailed down from the back of Derek's neck, following the swirls of his tattoo between his shoulder blades, grazing his sides and taking in the rigid indentations of his muscles just peaking from his stomach.

Stiles let himself ogle the man further as his eyes tipped even lower, his breath becoming stuck when viewing the firm, taut cheeks of his ass, so perfectly curved, swooping inward with muscular curvature. Then down, down, down the man's long legs. Soft looking skin stretched out over lengthy, sinewy muscle, roping around Derek's thighs and calves. The water continued pouring over his head, his dark hair glistening with the dampness, the water rolling down his neck and back and ass and legs.

Stiles licked his lips as he ran his flat palm down from the nape of his own neck and slowly down his chest and stomach. Unlike the man before him in the shower, Stiles was clothed from the waist down. His fingers grazed over his sensitive skin and he let them quickly brush over one of his hardened nipples. He let out a small gasp, but didn't pause his hand, which tickled down to the wisps of hair emerging from his waistline. He kept going, his hand lightly running over the bulge of growing thickness trapped within his jeans. As his fingers ran over the spot where the head of his cock rested, he couldn't hold back anymore. He let out a lascivious moan which was loud enough to attract Derek's attention at last.

The older man kept his back toward Stiles but turned his head to look at the youth. His expression was passive for a moment until his eyes flashed with bright red and his mouth slowly upturned into a smile that was almost predatory – no, was fully predatory. His white teeth looked incredibly sharp as they were bared at Stiles, even though his wolfish fangs and incisors hadn't emerged.

Derek was slow and deliberate with his movement as he turned his body to face Stiles. Once his front was completely exposed, Stiles held his breath and sang the national anthem inside his head as to try and prevent himself from looking south. If he did, he knew he'd be screwed – in more way than one.

Derek's grinned widened the longer that Stiles refrained from letting his eyes drop down. Shaking his head lightly in amusement he stepped out from under the spray, lifting his legs over the tub and making the short stride to locate himself directly in front of Stiles. The gap between them was very small. If Stiles wanted a peak at Derek's most private regions now, he'd have to bend his head down which would most definitely brush against Derek's naked and glistening chest. Stiles gulped audibly as he tipped his head ever so slightly upward so that he could stare into the eyes of the man who was only just a bit taller than him.

Derek leaned forward until his face was mere inches from Stiles'. He then lifted his hands until they just barely rested on top of either of Stiles' shoulders. Stiles did his best to hide the shiver that ran through him. Derek proceeded to slowly trail his own fingers down the boys arms, redirecting their path to cross over the clavicle and then down the chest, just as Stiles had been doing to himself only moments before. He let both hands graze both nipples and this time Stiles was completely incapable of hiding the shiver that ran through his entire body. Derek's fingers slid further down the boy's lean stomach, stopping at his belt. His green eyes darted up from Stiles' chest in order to meet his wide, tawny gaze.

Fingertips still resting at the belt buckle, Derek shifted slightly, so that his head tilted toward Stiles' ear.

"This isn't going to work, now is it?" He asked gruffly.

Stiles stiffened, interpreting the man's words as a rejection. But he didn't have even a second to attempt backing away, for Derek's fingers immediately went to work on the belt buckle, lifting it up and loosening it before his fingers threaded down to unhook the button of his jeans. Stiles thought his knees might buckle and give out as Derek ever so slowly unzipped the zipper.

Coyly, Derek bit his lip as he looked at Stiles and god, Stiles loved the sight. Derek was always tense, with furrowed brow and eyes dark. But now, now there was a lightness to him. In the back of his mind Stiles knew that he may never see Derek look like this, not in reality. He might never look into Derek's eyes and see mirth and playful expectation, so he was determined to soak up every single precious second that his unconscious mind was gifting him.

Derek leaned in again, this time letting his lips brush Stiles' earlobe as he whispered, "Much better."

Stiles was barely keeping it together. Derek pushed down at the waistband of his jeans, slowly moving the denim down past Stiles' hips until they reached a point where they could slide down on their own. It took a conscious effort for Stiles to slightly lift up each leg out of the fabric at his feet and kick the pants out of the way. Stiles stayed completely still when Derek started to bend his knees.

As the man lowered, his fingers, which were dipped into the waistband of his boxers, gently began to slide down with the fabric in tow. Stiles bit down hard on his lips while Derek slithered down until his head was in line with his cock and then the fabric barring it from Derek's view was tugged down to his ankles. Stiles was fully exposed and Derek had the best seat in the house. Derek tapped at Stiles' ankles, signaling him to lift up, which he did, pushing the boxers out of the way with the jeans.

Derek tilted his chin upward and stared up at Stiles. It was the sexiest thing Stiles had ever seen in his entire life. Deliberately, Derek licked his lower lip as he gazed up at the boy, and Stiles' cock twitched at the sight. Derek caught it in his peripheral and the devilish grin was back in place. Derek placed his fingers at Stiles' ankles and leisurely, with the palms of his hands facing himself, began to drag his nails up Stiles' legs. He dipped them toward his fleshy inner thigh, meticulously grazing the skin, inching closer and closer to Stiles' groin.

The boy's heart sped faster in anticipation, but the closer Derek got the Stiles' cock, he flared his trail out, going up the thighs and bypassing his private area completely. Once his fingers were at Stiles' hips, Derek flipped his hands and pressed the pads of his fingertips firmly into his hips, grasping them as he lifted himself upright again.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, his gaze boring into Stiles'.

Stiles was harder than he could ever remember being. Ever. Derek Hale, the most beautiful, sexy, frustrating, intimidating, sourwolf on the face of the planet had been served to him naked in his dreams. He couldn't help but think that someone upstairs really liked him, because it was like a gift from heaven above. He could do no wrong here. This dream had one purpose, and one purpose alone, and by god, Stiles was going to take advantage of it!

Stiles' breath hitched, but he still leaned forward, eyes lifting up through hooded passion, until his nose was almost brushing Derek's.

"You."

The corner of Derek's lip turned up and he stretched out his arms in invitation.

"Well, then," it felt almost as if Derek's deep voice was rumbling through into Stiles, "Take what you want."

Stiles flashed a small, but wasted no time. His fingers found Derek's own hips and he held down with more pressure than Derek had put on him, before dragging his fingers up to his sides, not lessening the pressure and leaving trails from his fingertips for blood to rush to. Derek's skin was just as smooth as Stiles had expected.

"Mine." Stiles growled impressively, sounding almost like a wolf himself.

Derek's nostrils flared out and he gazed at Stiles with lust and a bit of surprise at the fierce tone of Stiles' voice. With an eyebrow arched he managed to nod in agreement.

Stiles lessened the pressure and tickled his fingertips across the man's waistline, dawdling there until Derek was lulled away from immediate erotic expectancy, into the complacency of foreplay. As soon as Stiles could tell Derek no longer expected any brash, sexual gesture, he reached down and grabbed a hold of Derek's hard length.

Derek moaned loudly in surprise, his head tilting backward at the pleasure of being held by Stiles' long, warm fingers. His palm pressed against the base of Derek's cock, and it was already too much. Derek couldn't hold back. His eyes again flashed in the blood red of an Alpha and he let out an animalistic growl before grabbing hold of Stiles' shoulders and roughly shoving him backward until he was pressed up against the bathroom wall. Derek didn't hesitate, he just pressed his body hard against Stiles'. Stiles had released hold of Derek's cock as soon as he was being shoved backward, so the man's length was now pinned between them, pressed against his thigh. Stiles' own cock was rubbing up against Derek's rock hard abdominal muscles.

Derek growled again, shoving his head in the crook of Stiles' neck. His tongue darted out, tasting him from just beneath the earlobe, trailing his tongue down to the boy's clavicle and then up again. He nipped at Stiles' neck, sharp teeth erotically biting at skin.

He pulled back and barked, "And mine."

Stiles nodded frantically, groaning as he tried to push his erection closer to Derek.

Derek's hand reached down between them and grabbed a hold of Stiles' cock and –

"Derek!" Stiles cried out, shooting up like a bullet from a gun, in his bed.

In bed. Stiles was in bed.

"FUCK!" Stiles cried out, grabbing fistfuls of the crumpled up sheets around him. He lifted and slammed down his fists to the bed like a child having a tantrum. He felt immediately that he was just as hard as he had been in his dream, but there was no dripping wet, naked Derek here to wrap his large hand around his cock and pump and...

God dammit, he thought, it was not supposed to end. That dream was supposed to keep going. He was supposed to only have woken once he could recall, even if only the dream memory, having Derek straddle him, rub his palms all over his body, wrap his hot mouth around his length, ease his thickness slowly into Stiles' tight –

"You cried out my name."

"Holy mother of fuck!" Stiles jumped, startled out of his fantasy by the phantom voice located somewhere in front of him.

Stiles squinted until his eyes adjusted to the darkness and was mortified to find Derek Hale, the real Derek Hale, sitting in the chair across the room, facing him.

"And you're covered in sweat," Derek continued his observation, eyes boring into Stiles. "I can smell it. And I can smell...other things."

This could not be happening, Stiles thought as he frantically pulled the covers around him, as though they could somehow hide his arousal from the wolf's magnified senses. He had awoken into a hellish nightmare. It was just his luck.

"And your heart, it's racing." Derek pushed himself up from the seat and stalked over until he was right beside Stiles' bed, staring down at him.

"You called out my name in your sleep, you're panting like you just ran a marathon, you're drenched in sweat and," Derek grabbed the sheets and yanked them from Stiles' grasp, flinging them onto the floor and exposing the very obvious tent in Stiles' boxers, "Let's not pretend like you're not harder than a slab of concrete."

Nope. No way. No. This wasn't happening. He was awake. He was awake he was awake he was -

Derek leaned down, heavily dropping his arms down on either side of Stiles, palms pressing firmly into the mattress. He lowered his head closer to Stiles and let out a throaty chuckle at the wide-eyed look of terror the boy was giving him. Derek's eyes quickly darted down to Stiles' lips, up to his eyes, and then back to his lips. His smile grew, not taking his eyes off Stiles' pouty mouth.

Without further hesitation, he closed the gap between them, but not to press his lips against Stiles', but instead, so that his tongue could lick across the boy's bottom lip. Derek looked up from beneath his lids at Stiles and was satisfied with the pure, unadulterated look of lust on his face. He proceeded to take Stiles' bottom lip between his teeth, pulling it forward before trapping it between his lips. He gave one suck before letting his tongue dart back over the lip, reveling in the faint taste of blood rushing to the spot.

Unable to hold back any longer, Derek lifted one of his arms, wrapping his hand around the back of Stiles' neck and dragging him forward, mouth slamming against mouth. It was rough and dark and desperate. Teeth clanged against teeth and Derek's tongue invaded Stiles' mouth, frantically exploring every crevice. Stiles let out a moan into Derek's mouth, and Derek felt a spasm of heat stab into his groin. More, he needed more. He needed everything.

Derek swung himself fully onto the bed. Stiles flattened out, arms desperately clinging to Derek, fingernails bypassing the material of Derek's wifebeater and biting through into his shoulder blades. Derek pressed his body flush against Stiles'. Derek pulled away, leaving Stiles gasping and desperate the get his mouth back onto Derek's.

"You shouted 'mine'," Derek growled, speaking of the dream again, "And that's exactly what you are."

Derek pulled at the shirt Stiles was wearing until he was able to get it over the boys head. From there, they proceeded to quickly strip each other down until they were just hot flesh against hot flesh. Derek tilted his head down, tongue dragging across the skin of Stiles' neck, down his chest, maneuvering himself down. He dragged his fingernails across Stiles' thighs until his head was right above his cock. He let his fingers dance across the length, eliciting another moan from Stiles.

"Oh god, yes." Stiles said.

"Is this what you want?" Derek asked, letting his hands cup Stiles' balls.

Stiles immediately thrust his hips upward, desperate for more of Derek's touch.

"I want you. I just want you." Stiles panted as Derek ran a finger up from the base of his cock to the very top, running the pad over the slit and circling the first drops of precum around the tip.

"Good." Derek growled before droped his head so that his tongue could slide across the path his fingers had just made.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Stiles cried.

Derek swirled his tongue around the tip of Stiles' cock as his hands massaged the balls. He dragged his bottom lip down the length, tongue darting out along the way until finally he took Stiles into his mouth. Stiles involuntarily thrust his hips toward Derek and then looked down to see his reaction. Derek licked the shaft again before nodded in consent. He leaned down, enveloping Stiles in his mouth once more. They quickly found a rhythm, Stiles thrusting his cock into Derek's mouth, Derek bobbing up and down between Stiles' legs, lips wrapped around him as he sucked him off.

Stiles could feel the pressure of his looming orgasm coming closer, and Derek could sense it. He released Stiles from his mouth with a gentle pop and whispered, "Not yet."

"Where's your lube?" Derek asked and Stiles quickly scrambled, reaching into his bedside table's drawer to pull out the bottle and hand it to Derek.

Derek placed the bottle down beside him and slipped his hands beneath Stiles, pressing up until the boy lifted his hips off the bed. Derek smiled impishly up at Stiles before leaning his head down and circling his tongue around the boy's tight ring of muscle. Stiles shuddered, unaccustomed to any sort of attention down there. Derek continued to lap at the hole, letting the tip of his tongue push against the opening. Stiles squirmed, but Derek kept a firm hold on his hips as he slowly pressed the tip of his tongue through. He continued this motion, lapping and then shoving his tongue inside Stiles, each time doing so a little faster, a little further.

Just as Stiles was becoming accustomed to this, Derek shifted, removing his hands and easing Stiles back down. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his hand. Using his clean hand he again lifted Stiles up slightly and carefully dabbed the lube around Stiles' hole. Stiles squirmed again as Derek rubbed around for a moment before carefully starting to insert a finger.

Stiles' hips jerked back at the intrusion, but Derek continued, easing his finger in and then pulling out, carefully stretching the boy with the lube until finally Derek was able to insert one finger, then two, then three and Stiles was squirming against him, panting for more.

Derek removed his fingers and Stiles whined in complaint. Derek smiled and pulled himself back up so that he was hovering over Stiles once more. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles', this kiss not nearly as desperate as the first. They took ease at caressing each other's mouths. Sensually dipping further into each other as Stiles threaded his fingers into Derek's hair. Derek pulled away and then pressed a kiss right below Stiles' jawline before shifting to position himself at Stiles' entrance. He looked down at Stiles' tawny eyes. He had to see him when he did this. He had to be able to look down and watch as Stiles closed his eyes and opened his mouth in pleasure. He needed to see this annoying, hyperactive, perfect creature writhe beneath him. His boy who ran with wolves.

Derek quickly squeezed some more lube from the bottle and ran it over his own shaft, groaning at the sensation. Then, with one hand pressed hard into the flesh of Stiles' upper thigh, Derek guided the tip of his cock through Stiles' tight ring of muscle.

Stiles made an unidentifiable sound as Derek slowly eased himself into Stiles' tight, virgin hole. He bit down on his lip, enduring the pain of being invaded. It seemed like an eternity, but Derek pushed himself all the way through, seating himself fully within Stiles.

Derek also bit down on his own lip; it was taking everything in him not to pound into Stiles, to ravage the boy, to fuck him senseless with no regard. But he didn't want to hurt Stiles, he really didn't. So he was slow and careful, and now that he was all the way in he looked up at Stiles to see how he was adjusting. The boy had his eyes clenched shut so Derek stayed still, palms gripping Stiles' hips tightly. Finally Stiles shifted, sighed, a carefully pressed himself up against Derek. He opened his eyes and nodded for Derek to proceed.

Derek gently eased partially out of Stiles and then pushed back in, delighting in the deliciousness of Stiles' tightness. Stiles groaned, quickly adjusting from the ebbing pain to the swift jolts of pleasure that ran through him every time Derek pushed back inside him. Stiles lifted his hips a little higher and began pushing back faster until all he could feel was the glorious pleasure of Derek slamming into him.

"Shit, you're tight." Derek groaned, eliciting another moan from Stiles.

Derek's fingernails bit at Stiles' skin as he pulled out completely, only to forcefully slam back inside of him, his balls slapping violently again Stiles' ass.

Stiles was streams of gibberish as he arched his back against the bed, shoved even more forcefully into the mattress by the urgency of Derek's thrusts. He spit on his palm and then reached his hand down and wrapped around his own cock, palming it and pumping as Derek continued to pound into him relentlessly.

Stiles was one big mass of erotic senses. All he knew was the pressure building inside of him and the feel of Derek's thick, hot cock invading him. Derek was close, too, growling and groaning as he slammed hard into Stiles and then ground his pelvis in Stiles, rotating his hips to try and enter him as deep as he possibly could.

"I'm so fucking close," Stiles groaned beneath Derek, fisting his cock and lifting his hips to meet Derek's.

"You gonna come for me?" Derek growled, pistoning his hips faster and faster, tapping into some of his wolf speed.

"FUCK! Oh fuck. Yes! Fuck me, Derek."

"Mine!" Derek reminded as his nails raked Stiles' skin.

"Yours! All yours! I'm-"

"Come." Derek demanded and Stiles was gone, lost in the high velocity explosion of his climax. He could feel every inch of himself as his cock erupted between him and Derek, splattering cum across both their bellies.

Derek watched in awe as Stiles completely lost himself in his orgasm, tilting his head back and screaming in ecstasy. It was enough to drive Derek over the edge. He drove himself completely into Stiles once more before exploding within his tight, hot walls. The aftershocks left him shaking, thrusting into Stiles a few more times before collapsing onto Stiles, not caring about the mess between them.

They panted against one another, sleek with sweat and sex. Derek lifted up his head to press a chaste kiss against Stiles' lips before pulling himself up and grabbing hold of Stiles' waist before flipping himself over so that he was on his back and Stiles was curled against his chest, panting.

After a moment Derek asked, "Better than the dream?"

He could feel Stiles chuckle against him before replying, "Way better."

* * *

Again, that was probably generic and way too wordy, but it was my first attempt. It would mean so much to me to know what you guys thought and if you have any suggestions on what I could improve on. I'd like to keep dabbling in smut and I want to know what you all prefer!

Please review and thank you for reading!

-Tarryn


End file.
